User talk:Pancake301
No prob. I made you my characters right hand man and moved you up to Brigadier General. BEL No problem. I made tyou Brigadier General and made you my right hand man. User:MIA Epic 00:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) New rules On my Behind Enemy Lines page I added a rule stating, "You cannot have any weapon that was not or is not in service." You will have to change G11 to something else due to the fact it was a prototype weapon. You didnt understand You can keep the PPSh-41. I said that you cant have weapons that werent in service. thats all Sub pages If you're talking about sub pages as in pages with the redirect to the page it is a sub page of if that was confusing, then yes, I do know. You create a page, then add the main page's name, then add a slash "/", and then put what you want to name the page. JerryWiffle 22:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ... Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 00:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Check the filename. And most RPKs don't have bipods. Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 12:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) You will need... Black Ops, A an account on CallofDuty.com, and a zebra. #Kill the zebra and cook it for me because I'm starving. #Make an account on CallofDuty.com if you have not already (Lie about your age if you're younger than 18). #Link your CallofDuty.com account to your Online PSN/XBLive/Steam account. #Go to private match in Blops and change the settings. You should see, "Allow Player Classes" and "Allow Player Killstreaks", or something of that sort. Set both of these to custom. That way, you can make your own default settings for the classes and killstreaks. Set these to whatever you want. Now, if you are taking pictures of vehicles, either invite a willing friend or activate split-screen. Anyway, just pose for the pics once you start the game mode. #Go to theater mode and take a screenshot of what you want. #Go to this page and go down to the screenshots section. #Choose the screenshot you want, and click on the small square that shows an arrow pointing to a thin, horizontal line. This will link to a far larger version of the picture, which, when put on the wiki, will create higher quality images. #Thank me for my super hard work. #Read my fanfics. #Find, kill, and cook me a chicken because the zebra tasted like shit. Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 20:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Pancake. It's me MIA Epic. I lost my password to my old account, so I made a new one. Can you check out my Call of Duty: More Than War page and give it a review. Thanks. WW3 MW3 coming out Nov. 11 2011 01:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Two pages. Collector1 Re: Done, if you want it undeleted, then ask me on my talk page. --Callofduty4 03:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I think it's in the history part of a page and will tell you something about it. Collector1 Oh, by the way, why did you get rid of COD: End of Wars? Collector1 Hey, Pancake, can you check out my Call of Duty: More Than War? I would like your opinion on it. (Its not done though :/) A few things about infoboxes First and foremost, I fixed the page as a whole (fixed the infobox and the bold lettering) just to save both of us a bit of work. Second, there's a few tips that are useful when using infoboxes (for use in the future): *When putting the picture file in, you don't have to put the two brackets, these "[". *Also, you don't put the picture size in the same place as the picture file. **Instead, you put it under where it says "Image Width." Just put the number, and the infobox will work it out. Hope you find these useful :) Happy editing, ::::: ''EternalBlaze' 22:43, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, just need to update it frist. I'll tell you when I'm reday. Collector1 Update done. Collector1 Hey this is about Ture Vietnam, remove perks please. What! I thought you said you were going too put it up yesterday. Collector1 I call it a tie. Have a great time, oh and there was a Russian T-95. Blackstar27 Beware 22:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) That would be great Pancake, send them ASAP. Blackstar27 Beware 03:05, December 18, 2011 (UTC) hey Pancake, can I help you with Call of Duty: 1945.